Question: The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = 6 - 3(i - 1)$ What is $a_{8}$, the eighth term in the sequence?
From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $6$ and the common difference is $-3$ To find $a_{8}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 8$ into the given formula. Therefore, the eighth term is equal to $a_{8} = 6 - 3 (8 - 1) = -15$.